Roses are red
by XxRoses-are-redxX
Summary: I suck at Summaries..But basically Sora moves from California to Destiny Islands and becomes friends with Riku and the others.But are riku and him just friendsor is there more?And what is Sora hiding from everyone?read and find out!


Roses are red

Chapter 1-A new Breeze

Yo! It's Kelly aka Rika. This is my FIRST yaoi fic so please be nice with reviews. This is the first chapter of "Roses are Red" It's a song by aqua which is 33333! Anyways…the roses play a symbolic part later on .The fic starts out slow…but in chapter two things start to heat up.

This chapter is exposition." background information"

/-thought

A male with spiky brown hair had his elbow resting on the car window staring boredly out the car window through his beautiful sapphire eyes. /Why did we have to move? I had friends and a home I was happy with in California. So why do we have to go to this damn island anyways/He thought absent-mindedly to himself, as the palm trees and sandy beaches pasted by his window. He rolled his eyes." Mom is we almost there?" he whined.

A girl sitting next to Sora, Younger and looked to be related to Sora, twelve years old to be exact.

"Sora you're so whiny," she said, with her headphones still clamped on her ears." roses are red" Blaring.

"What the hell do you know," He snapped back.

She rolled her emerald eyes at him, while taking her headphones off.

" A lot more than ya think, How bout the fact you like other -"

He narrowed his eyebrows glaring at her.

" Shut up right there!" he growled.

She shook her blonde tresses out her face.

"Whatever,"she shrugged, putting her headphones back on.

Sora shook his head and turned his attention back to the scenery that was quickly passing by the window." I hate this place," he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Sora, give it a chance." said a female's voice at the front of the car.

"…"Sora, still stared out of the window.

"Look, see there's kids you could make friends with," Replied a male's voice, who turned his 'kind' face towards Sora. Who Sora got most of his characteristics from. He smiled.

Sora blinked noticing the kids, who looked about his age beating up a kid smaller than them. "Yeah I'd love to hang out with kids who beat up other kids," he said sarcastically.

"I bet there are other nicer kids," Sora's father said ,trying to sound comforting.

"…"

/What do my parents know? What do they know what I like and don't like .hm? I hate it when they think they know everything about me, when they really don't. I want to go back to California, where Disneyland is and Universal Studios, my friends and my school. Which I'm actually surprised I miss./

"Hey Sora look, there's your school," said Sora's dad, looking back at him.

Sora lifted his head up and glanced to a large building.

"It's bigger than my old school," Sora muttered, looking away from the school.

"I know you'll like it,"Sora's mom said with a nod

"And the kids around here. Well most of them are really nice from what I heard,"

Sora flipped the bangs out of his eyes, lazily.

" I don't care; I just want to go back. I don't give a damn if you want a new job dad, I want to go back. I never even wanted to go here. You forced us to go because your own selfish needs,"

"Elaine…Stop the car," Howard said slowly.

His father snapped his head back at Sora, glaring at hi with eyes that could kill 20 men.

" Listen here boy," he said angrily, shaking a finger at him." I work to put food on the table and shelter for the three of you,"

Sora rolled his eyes." We all know you're just going to use to buy beer and-"

"Shut up your sorry ass mouth!" he yelled raising his voice.

She turned her head, swishing her blonde hair.

" Howard…just leave the subject alone," she hissed at him.

"Elaine, he needs to learn respect," he said deeply, reaching out for the door handle. "Sora, come out with me."

Sora blinked.

"Now," he said loudly.

Sora nodded, shakily and followed.

Sally also blinked sitting up straight, taking her headphones off.

"What's going on mom? Is the car broken again?" she asked, as Sora slammed the door.

"…"

A silver haired wonder sat on the boardwalk, kicking his legs out above the water .He leaned back, shaking his silver tresses about, looking at the blue sky with his magnificent cyan eyes and let out a sigh.

" It's so boring around here, we need some excitement," He sighed, blinking .He Jumped at a sudden, red haired girl leaning over him.

"Dammit, Kairi why do you always do that?" he snapped, giving a laugh.

"Because it's fun," she said teasingly at him, smirking a playful smile at him.

"Oh you're so cute," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh.

"what's your real reason for coming down here? Bothering me can't be the only reason," he said boredly and laid back on the hot boardwalk and closed his

Kari's blue eyes looked down at the lying male with eyes closed.

" But I'm so good at it..."she said with a small laugh." Anyways..."she said, brushing away a delicate hair." There's a new kid in town. He's about our age,"

'He you say?" Riku said opening an eye, sounding more interested.

"Finally we get a male around here. We only have chicks," he said sitting up shaking his head.

Kari looked confused."But Riku-"She started

Riku stood up,shaking his head."Never mind..."Riku trailed off, stood up and walked off.

"We're here kids!" Elaine said, as moms do to make their kids "like" a place or something.

Sora blinked and his head lifted off his hand, which his elbow was currently on the window part of the car window. His blue eyes examined the sea shack.

Sally took her headphones off.

" Kawaii!" she squealed jumping out of the Emerald compact Saturn.

Sora rolled his eyes.

" What a child…" He thought to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes delicately.

" here we go," he said to himself and stepped out and looked around.

It was a nice place .A nice walk on porch with a swing, where you could swing back and forth on and play Cowboys or Treasure Island. Like Sora and Sally used to do...But that's all in the past. But soon they they separated and no one is sure .Why Sora one day just stayed away from Sally for weeks, months…He just didn't come out of his room for a week. Sally went to see what's wrong and see if Sora could play Treasure Island.

A curious girl with long blonde hair and magnificent eyes that shone in the darkest places, Knocked on a door with that said 'Keep out'.

"Sora…?"She quietly asked, clutching her teddy bear, Mr. Sora-kumpkins close to her.

No reply.

"Sora…. Do you not like me anymore? Why won't you play with me anymore?"

No reply.

"Sora? What did I do?" She said, tears streaming down her, Rosy cheeks

No reply.

Sally shook her head, her blonde tresses swishing about, she gulped and placed her teddy bear against his door and ran off.

Sora closed his eyes.

" I'm sorry Sally…it's just too risky…"he thought to himself." and besides I don't you to see me like this…"he thought mentally to himself .

He sighed and rolled over, staring at a photo album, open to a picture of Sora with Cake all over his face and Sally laughing happily. Sora smiled.

That was three years ago.

"Sora sweetie come choose your room!" called a voice.

"Damn.I HATE it when she calls me pet names," he muttered to himself. He shook his head. "Coming!" He replied and ran towards the house.

Whoo! First chapter done. Pretty good? Bad?

Pop Culture references –

"Roses are Red "-Song by Aqua Sally was listening to it. It's one of my fav songs 3

Panic! At the disco-punk/alternative band my friend ADORES

Jak X- one of my favorite videogames…so I made Sora like it XD

Friend references-

Blank walls-My friend Liza HATES blank walls…so with Sora I made him as well.

Long stretch thing-my friend did it over AIM and I thought it was odd and could be useful to my fanfic.

. Anyways, leave comments; this is my first yaoi fanfic so be nice.


End file.
